Sweet Fantasy
by TehWhiteMage
Summary: YohxAnnaxHao Anna has had trouble sleeping at night as her dreams are plagued with a certain Shaman... Or two. After 6 years, a Rewrite/Edit of the original story! Please Read & Review! Rated M for tangy Adult Situations.
1. Lingering

**Sweet Fantasy - **Re-write

By: Mi-Chan aka TehWhiteMage#

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the story or characters of Shaman King. I merely write this story for the sheer enjoyment of writing and satisfying my dirty old mind.

----

Let's just say that the events in this story would occur after the end of the anime, as I know that it's an impossibility to fit any of this into the SK Kang Zeng Bang manga. So despite all the juicy things that happen in Vol. 27, I'm going to ignore most of them, save for… a handful of things. Like the events of Osorezon Revoir. While it's lightly foreshadowed in the anime, Anna and Hao's Reishi (telepathic) abilities are completely explained in the manga.

#With my absence and lack of posting, I lost the 'exclusive' right to my Penname and a terrible number 4 was added after it (Mi-Chan4, Echk!). In response, I have changed my name to my typical pseudonym of MMORPGs, forums and online games: TehWhiteMage.

* * *

Ever since they had arrived back in Tokyo, Anna had trouble sleeping.

In the few weeks that they had been back from Patch, Yoh noticed the increased agitation of his fiancé as the days progressed; dark bags forming under her eyes causing him to overcome his usual fear of the Itako and inquire as to what was wrong despite her immediate snappy defense of "nothing."

Last Night

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said that I was fine." Gritting his teeth at the monotone response, Yoh leaned forward and slammed his hands on the table.

"Then why are you so exhausted? Why can't you sleep at night?"

Staring straight into the rice bowl and merely eating the white grains as her betrothed graced her with one of the few moments where he was truly serious, the Itako made the same monotone reply.

"I'm fine, Yoh. Don't think anything of it."

She felt the emotions that swirled through him at the moment: frustration, anger, confusion, concern, and most of all, sadness. He truly cared for her, she knew that. But because she truly cared for him, she could not tell him what kept her up at night. That _he_ was there, pestering her in her dreams.

"Anna… You're worrying me. You don't even watch your shows anymore!" _You don't even boss me around or make sure I'm training. _

She couldn't help but smile slightly at his thoughts. After what happened, she didn't think she had to anymore. Through his hard work, he had gained a level of dedication to their arts that she had thought impossible when she first arrived here in Tokyo.

"I record them." It was a lie, but it was at least a change in the past week's dialogue.

Before Yoh could open his mouth to say more, Anna stood up and met eyes with him for the first time that day.

"I'm going to bed. Make sure you clean up here." She said in reference to the dishes as she padded her way upstairs into her room.

Slipping out of her dress and into her sleeping yukata, the blonde Itako slid under the covers of her futon and stared at the ceiling. She was so tired… And despite the restless sleep she knew she would receive, some sleep was better then no sleep.

Holding tight to the memory of the concerned look on Yoh's face, Anna fell asleep as soon as she fluttered her black eyes closed, oblivious of the pair of concerned brown eyes that peeked through her door.

"Anna…"

* * *

"Didn't you say that you were going to be the Shaman King's wife?"

The mocking voice filled her mind as the Itako glared at the darkness through her blonde bangs. His persistence was grating on her nerves.

"_I_ can give you an easy life."

Narrowing her eyes at the darkness and searching for the thoughts of her betrothed's twin, Anna scoffed at his words.

"I am already betrothed to the only man suitable to become Shaman King in this era. Stop wasting my time and come out!"

"As you wish."

Stiffening as she suddenly felt someone behind her, Anna raised her right hand and twisted, preparing to slap the Shaman that kept disturbing her in her dreams.

"Oh? It seems that even the great Itako repeats her own mistakes."

Gritting her teeth as a gloved hand grabbed her outstretched wrist, Anna glared straight into the brown depths of Asakura Hao's eyes. Returning her glare with a small smile, the long haired man appeared completely un-phased from her deadly glare. She didn't even need to look into his heart to know that he was enjoying every minute of her irritation.

She was going to smack that smile off his snide face.

"You've forgotten again-"

Her left hand shot out with deadly accuracy towards his smiling, carefree features with double the strength she had with her right. Even **he** had fallen victim to its power – the legendary left hand strike has never been stopped before…!

"-**that I still have my left**!"

The smack echoed through the darkness, noise resounding through the nothingness of the Itako's mind. Her eyes widened as her palm was captured by Hao's left, the Shaman smirking from behind his crossed arms as he intertwined his fingers with hers in her moment of surprise. The action shocked her into breaking her death glare; replacing it with a mix of surprise and disgust as she felt the strength of his grip. The murderer's hands felt warm through his gloves.

"You misunderstand." He chuckled, smiling the same smile that his carefree twin so often wore, brown eyes hidden in his glee.

Stepping closer to her and wrenching her hands between them at her waist, Hao chuckled at the look of hate the Itako was giving him.

"**I** learn my lessons, betrothed of Asakura."

Fighting against his grip and taking a half step backwards, Anna struggled to free her fingers from between his and take hold of the rosary on her left wrist. Growling as her irritation turned to anger and began to boil over, the blonde woman fought against her assailant's gloved grip as she snapped at him sharply.

"What exactly are you trying to do? Does the Great Spirit only allow you to exist in the dreams of women that hate you as a result of being defeated by Yoh?"

Her remark caused him to laugh loudly, his chest rumbling inches from her face as he tightened the grip around her captured hands.

"I love your expression when you're angry, Anna. Yoh is a fool to run away from you when you grace him with such a face. As for the Great Spirit…" The tone of his words dropped as he trailed off and the Itako stared up into half lidded eyes as he captured both her wrists in his left hand.

"... It's will is now my will."

Wrenching her hands above her head and closing the distance between them, Hao traced his right index finger along her pale jaw line and rested it underneath her chin; raising her face up and forcing her defiant glare to meet his eyes.

_  
Liar. If he was truly Shaman King, a message would have appeared on the Oracle Bell by now_.

"You don't believe me?" He laughed again as she felt a tinge of uneasiness in her heart.

_  
Did he…?_

"You are a Reishi, Anna. Go a head and look at the truth inside me."

Furrowing her brows slightly, Anna gasped as she suddenly felt a river of thoughts and emotions flow into her. Matamune was wrong..? Or was he now capable of controlling his abilities in this life?

Sifting through the rush of thoughts, the Itako cried out as she found the memory he was holding in his mind. Hao was only waiting…

"Yes. You know I'm right." He said with a smile that sickened her stomach. Unable to stop herself, Anna widened her eyes as his next thought registered in her mind.

"_**Disgusti-"**_

Her insult was cut off as his lips crushed against hers, left hand increasing the painful grip on her wrists.

"You know, even by blood right I am the one you should be betrothed to." He said as he broke the painful kiss, tracing the line of her face with his tongue.

"You are a woman who is worthy to be the betrothed of an Asakura. And Yoh isn't the only eligible bachelor that this family has."

Jerking her arms downward towards her back as he suckled her throat, Hao smiled against the pale skin of her neck as he forced her to bend her elbows, pressing her towards him from behind her neck and enjoying her surprised cry as her lithe form was crushed against his frame.

Turning her face away from him and squeezing her eyes shut as he ravaged her neck, Anna bit her lip hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

_  
Wake up. Someone wake me up from this nightmare!_

"Oh?" Raising his head from the crook of her neck and staring down at her pale face, Hao smiled as he took her face between the index and thumb of his right hand.

"You'll learn soon that this isn't a nightmare, Anna." He whispered, the throaty rumble of his words sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's one of the sweetest fantasies that you'll ever have."

* * *

****

Authors Notes:

Alright. It's been 6 long years since I started to write this story and I would like to apologize whole heartedly to those who read this story and have waited for me to update. While some of you may remember the original Sweet Fantasy Ch.1, I'm planning on continuing that story arc separately. When the idea came to me, it was never going to be longer then 3 chapters that were essentially all PWP with the only thing connecting them together being the fantasies the characters had of... Certain

situations :P

As this story was originally published before FF.N instigated their non-explicit mature writing policy, I do not want to have my dusty old account revoked from me, especially not after I have so recently breathed new life into it.

Therefore, I am going to release two versions of this story. The first will be posted here, filled with the continuation of the same uh, 'exciting' yet moderately tame story. The second 'true' version will be posted somewhere that won't hate me for writing down the contents of my dirty mind ^_-

If anyone knows of a place with a decent Shaman King Fan Fic archive that can deal with the 'true' version of this story, please either PM me here or e-mail me at .

I hope this retake on the story will satisfy those readers whom have waited for so many years. Thank you for your patience.

**Also:** I am still seeking a Beta Reader! Please PM me if you are interested.


	2. Sweet Fantasy Ch 1 Original Version

Sweet Fantasy

By: Mi-Chan

Chapter One: No where in particular  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

葉とアンナ

ハオとアンナ

What pairing? Hmmm, that's for me to know and for you……… To keep reading!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: No where in particular

_"Yoh………."_

__

__

_The smell of her hair twisted his already overloaded senses and he gasped as her lips captured his ear lobe tenderly, emitting a groan from his dry throat. His hands cupped the sides of her ivory face and tilted her chin so he looked straight into her dark black eyes. Lust raced through his veins and as he covered her mouth with his own he felt her emotions; her frustration, her sadness, her passion, all funneled into the soul searing kiss they were sharing._

__

__

_ He felt her soft hands glide across his chest, pulling off the unwanted shirt and throwing it behind her, never breaking contact with his dark eyes. Oh gods, what did he do to deserve such a wondrous thing? Not saying that he didn't want this, but oh………_

__

__

_ Yoh moaned as silky hair brushed against his bare skin and her lips caught his own in another kiss. She took his head into her hands and tangled his dark brown hair between her fingers, pressing her lips against his harder. He drowned in the mind spiraling sensation and he stiffened as her tongue parted his lips and touched his own. He moaned through her mouth and he felt her smile as he finally responded, sending them both spiraling downwards in bliss._

__

_ As they broke for air, both panting and lust clouding their reason, she grinded her hips against his own and he felt his heart race as her hands rubbed against his confined member. She pinned him down on the floor and deftly removed him of his pants, smirking as he moaned at the friction. She teased him through the soft material of his boxers and he bucked his hips upwards, moaning with frustration. Hungry to satisfy her own craving she pushed his boxers down and took his length into her mouth. Yoh bucked upwards as she moved her head up and down, fanning the fire that was burning inside of him._

__

__

_"A……… Anna!"_

__

__

__

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Yoh!"

Blinking twice, Asakura Yoh looked into black eyes that mirrored his own. His fiancée of 8 years was staring at him, inches away from his face.

"A……… Anna………" He meekly replied, his gaze falling down to his dinner, but backtracked to her chest. Clad in the white blouse and short green skirt of their High School she still managed to take his breath away. 

'Those clothes………..'

________________________________________

_ He couldn't stand it anymore._

__

__

_Standing up from his seated position at the table, he growled and shrugged the uniform's blazer off, throwing it roughly against the wall._

__

__

_"If you're that frustrated why didn't you just ask for he-"He cut her off by swiping the table clear of their homework and grabbing her by the shoulders, pressing his lips roughly against hers._

__

__

_ She was driving him insane_

__

__

_Running his hands down her lithe frame, he felt her shiver and moan into his mouth, making his lust for her rise to immeasurable heights. Memorizing her curves and soft body, he furrowed his brows as he felt the soft fabric of her school uniform. He pushed her on the ground; their lips still connected, and fumbled his hands between them._

__

__

_ That blouse was in the way_

__

__

_Giving either of them no time to breath, he broke their kiss and straddled her hips, smiling inwardly at her shocked expression._

__

__

_ Shocked are you? Save that face for later, I'll show you what shocked feels like._

__

__

_ Grabbing the middle of her blouse and ripping it apart with his hands he smirked as he saw the buttons fly and her ivory face blushing and gasping for air._

__

__

_ I've always wanted to do that_

__

_Covering her mouth with his own, he pushed his tongue through her lips and groaned as the fire spread through his body._

__

_ Not enough, it's not enough!_

__

_Pinning both her hands above her head with his left hand, he explored her bare skin with his right, smiling as she broke their kiss and moaned._

__

__

_Moan louder; I'd love to see the look on Horo Horo's face_

__

_ He brushed his face against hers and licked her lips, sliding farther down to her neck and nibbling on her soft flesh while his right hand was gliding across her toned abs and soft sides, teasing her flesh and massaging her sides. She cried out again as he sucked on her neck and licked it tenderly, leaving his mark on her body for all to see._

__

__

_ Call my name Anna. I want to see you break_

__

__

_His right hand slid upwards and rested on her bra, checking its front for a clasp._

__

__

_ Damm it, it's in the back_

__

__

_Licking her collar bone, Yoh took the restricting garment into his hand and ripped it off, hearing her gasp as the white fabric ripped off her body._

__

__

_ I want to break you_

__

__

_Yoh__ kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts, licking the space between them as he marveled at their taut peaks._

__

__

__

_ Scream my name_

__

__

_He felt her try and force her hands from his grasp, but he held her down, slowly moving his mouth towards her left breast; his free hand taking her right._

__

__

_"Yoh………." She gasped, struggling against his hold and arching her back as best she could with him straddling her waist._

__

__

__

__

_ Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not loud enough_

__

__

__

__

_Taking her ample breasts into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking slightly as he heard her yell his name, arching her chest towards his face. He heard footsteps upstairs and he moved his head to her right breast, giving it the same treatment he did its pair. She struggled against his hold again as the footsteps got louder, Horo Horo's voice echoing down the hall towards them._

__

__

__

_ I want to break you_

__

__

__

_His moved his hand right hand behind him and lowered it towards her waist, pushing her skirt upwards and smiled. Her panties were damp to his touch. She struggled against his hold again and mumbled something about not wanting to be caught, but he just nibbled on her peak, making her yell out in pleasure._

__

__

__

_ Quiet honey what'll the neighbors think?_

__

__

_Grabbing the damp fabric of her underwear, he pulled roughly, ripping the fabric in half and smiling as he heard her growl._

__

__

_ I'll make you growl for another reason_

__

__

_He heard her yell as he ran his fingers across her nether lips, shaking her head sideways helplessly in frustration. Parting them slowly, he rubbed her bud with his thumb and middle finger; his ring finger entering her slightly. She screamed bucked against his hips in a futile attempt to gain back control but she knew that she depended on him, that she needed him._

__

__

_ And then she broke_

__

__

_Her hands went limp in his own and Yoh released her wrists, his left hand massaging her breast while his right continued it's fornications on her nether regions. He moved from his straddled position on her hips and kneeled next to her, still continuing his assault on her body. She let out a horse cry as his index and middle fingers slid inside of her slowly, then quickly found a fast rhythm and sent her into bliss, only feeling his hands and tongue working their magic on her body._

__

_ Yes_

__

__

__

_She screamed and bucked against his hand and he felt her muscles clench around his fingers as she came, he eyes shut tightly and her back arched towards the heavens. She was beautiful, and he felt his erection strain against the green pants of his school uniform. Her icy voice was gone and only horse cries came from her pink lips._

__

__

__

_ Because of me. All because of me_

__

__

_Yoh__ thought as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, lengthening her bliss for as long as he could. He heard the door to the room open and Horo Horo's voice yell as she cried out for the last time spent._

__

__

_ All because of him_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His heart raced faster and he felt his pants get even tighter… 

'Holy shit.'

He shook his head furiously as he shot his gaze back up to her eyes.

"You were spaced out for a few minutes; you didn't even answer me when I called you." She said as she leaned back to her spot across the table, grabbing a piece of unagi as she sat down, eyeing Yoh curiously. "You were mumbling something and all I caught was my name."

"A-aa……… Sou ka………" He said slowly, trying to keep his voice steady. God damm his dreams! They were starting to invade his mind during the day too! Looking at anything else in the room other than it's other occupant, Yoh shifted from his cross legged position hoping to higher powers that Anna didn't notice anything 'pointy' in his pockets………

"Aren't you going to eat something? I cooked your favorite today and you've barely touched it." Anna said with her eyes closed in her casual drawl.

"Naa……… It's not that; I just don't think I'm that hungry tonight………"

'Baka! That'll make her suspicious!' Yoh thought as he felt the walls of the room get heavy. Eying the walls nervously, he coughed slightly and fidgeted. Amidamaru floated curiously near the entrance of the room.

"Hmm? Really? Yoh……… Are you sure you're alright?" She said slowly, worry ebbing at her words. Yoh looked at her with smiling eyes and nodded, quickly excusing himself and sprinting to the toilet. Why does it have to be like this?! Why did she have to change all those years ago?!

"Dammit!" Yoh yelled as he slammed the bathroom door closed; mumbling more curses as he walked to the mirror and observed his reflection.

"Yoh-donno?"

Yoh looked up and saw Amidamaru floating behind him, casting him a worried glance. He laughed slightly as he remembered the first encounter with Tokagero and everyone ran (or stuck their head through the window) to tell him that Ryu was outside while he was busy emptying his bladder.

"Yoh-donno? Are you alright?" Amidamaru asked again, slightly worried at his laugh.

"He he, I'm fine Amidamaru; just remembering things." Yoh said as he leaned his lean frame against the bathroom wall. His reflection showed an 18 year old boy with neck long hair still dressed in his high school uniform. Loosening the tie from around his neck, he sighed and pulled off the restricting green jacket from his back. Floating next to his friend, Amidamaru stared at the cracks in the wall across from them and sighed. 4 years was it? After staying on earth for 300 years, one forgets when the years start and when they end. They all feel the same anyways. But these last 4 he remembered clearly- And lately Yoh was acting strangely, staring off into space, mumbling to himself with glazed eyes……… 

Yoh, sensing the samurai's concern for him, sighed and leaned his weight into the wall, looking up at the white ceiling. "Actually, I lied Amidamaru………."

"Yoh-donno?"

He smirked and closed his eyes. "I'm not really alright……… I'm more like………" Visions of his dreams flashed through his mind and he sighed deeply, remembering the feel of her hands trapped beneath his, her mouth as it claimed his own………

"Like what Yoh-donno?" Amidamaru said, shaking Yoh out of his reverie. Blinking the images out of his mind, the brown haired boy walked to the sink and turned it on; cold water rushing out of the tap into a glass cup held tightly by the young man. Turning off the tap as the cup was filled; Yoh growled and tugged on the green pants, pouring the contents of the cold glass over his waist.

"Ahghhhh……….." Yoh growled out through clenched teeth as set the glass down on the sink and promptly jumped around the room like a mad man, howling his head off. Amidamaru watched the scene with his mouth open in confusion and till there was a soft knock on the door and both men turned to the source of the noise.

"Yoh? What's going on in there; I could hear you from the dining room." Anna said through the rice paper door, her voice muffled with her usual tinge of ice to it. Yoh scrambled to pull up his pants up and dive for the toilet paper rack but to his horror there was no paper, but a tiny note from a blue haired shaman:

Hey you guys! 

I was scrambling around looking for some toilet paper but I couldn't find any; and those ghosts were of no help either! So I just wrote you a note to remind you! Uhh there is none!

ホロホロ

Horo Horo

"DAMM YOU HORO HORO!" Yoh yelled, slamming down the toilet paper cover and cursing the shaman under his breath. He looked down at the state of his pants and winced; it looked like he just pissed all over them. He wasn't about to let her see him like this. Yoh thought furiously as he scoured his head for a plan of action. 

"Yoh?" Anna said slowly with a laugh in her voice. What the hell was he doing? "Yoh, button up; I'm coming in there." She said as she waited a few seconds and opened the door.

"What are-" She was cut off by Yoh sprinting past her and nudging her out of the way. Equally quick on her feet, Anna stepped backwards and her hand shot out for her 1080 beads.

"Chotto machi nasai."

Feeling the cold beads wrap around his waist, Yoh looked down at the floor before face planting into it, stopping inches from the hallway wall. 

'Those beads………..'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She pushed him down on his futon, ripping his sleeping yukata off his lean body and baring his skin to the cold._

__

__

_"Anna wa- Ahhh!"_

__

__

_He felt her grasp his length and pump it hard, coaxing her name from his mouth as she straddled his waist, her back facing his face._

__

__

_"Save your breath for later; you'll need it."_

__

__

_Her hand left his member and Yoh moaned as he looked at her back, still covered with her yukata. Their gazes met and she smirked mischievously as she took her beads from her neck and turned away from his face, grasping his hardened member with her hand._

__

__

_"Scream my name Yoh."_

__

__

_He felt her beads replace her hand and she wrapped them around his length, rubbing them around his member and tightening their hold on him. She pumped him hard, and the cool beads increased the friction, rubbing him like a thousand fingers and he yelled her name out hoarsely as he was enraptured by her touch._

__

_"Ahh… a-Anna!"_

__

"Are you alright Yoh?"

Yoh snapped back to reality as he nodded quickly, smiling as he slowly stood up but not before he got a good look up her skirt.

'They're red.'

Amidamaru laughed and floated away, finally realizing what was wrong with his friend.

"He needs to get laid by her quick."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: AHHHHHHHHHH~ YOKATAAAAAAAAAAA! ^_________^ FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I feel so accomplished! I've had this idea for ages, but I've always been a lazy bum about writing it down. Buah- It's a bit late where I am and I'm so freaking tired……… 2nd chapter coming soon. Don't worry~!

Erm… Maybe you should worry… _ Ch. 2 might be a little long… 

:: huggles ::

mi-chan

Finished [12.46am EST Tuesday, December 31, 2002]


End file.
